Undisputed
by Storm Hawks Fan
Summary: Love wasn't easy. Hell when was anything easy. But being in love with you're subordinate? That's on a whole other level with its own shit storm to tackle. Sequel to 'Frayed Edges'.
1. Chapter 1

Undisputed

A/N: Love wasn't easy. Hell when was anything easy. But being in love with you're subordinate? That's on a whole other level with its own shit storm to tackle. Sequel to 'Frayed Edges'.

Chapter 1: Nightmares

A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoy the sequel as requested. A small change this time as instead of the story being from Roach's POV this one is from Ghost's. Also this ones going to be a bit more explicit, because, well it's Ghost :P This first chapter is more of an introduction to the story so the main story line will begin in the next chapter.

Enjoy and please R & R!

_"Delta we are at the extraction point. Please respond." _

_Relief flooded me system as I realised we were getting out of there alive. _

_"Affirmative Thunder 2-1. We are on the way."_

_"Rodger that. 5 minutes 'till dust off."_

_"Roach let's go!" I yelled heading for the door. _

_"Yeah sure!" I heard him come up from behind as we ran from the house to the extraction point. We were almost there and I could see the heli's landing when Roach was caught in the blast radius of a mortar. _

_My mind froze as his body was thrown to the floor. No, no, no, no. Roach wasn't going to die. Not here, not now. _

_I ran to him and laughed when he opened his eyes to look at me. "I've got you Roach, hang on!" _

_I handed him my ACR so he could cover us as I turned my comm on to speak to the extraction team. "Thunder 2-1, I've popped red smoke in the tree line! Stand by to engage on my mark!"_

_"Rodger that Delta. We have eyes on the smoke. Waiting on your mark."_

_I pulled Roach well away from the blast zone considering he'd already been too close to one. "Thunder 2-1, cleared hot!" _

_"Rodger that. Cleared to fire on all targets." _

_As they began raining shots down I glanced down at Roach and my throat tightened. His eyes were closing and I could tell he wasn't going to stay conscious much longer. _

_"Come on, get up!" I hauled him to his feet before pulling his arm around my shoulders for support. "Get up! Get up! We're almost there!" _

_I knew I was panicking now. Roach couldn't die, he just couldn't!_

_I half carried, half dragged him to the plane as it landed and Shepherd walked out. He shouted over the whiting blades of the extraction teams setting down their heli's. Come to think of, there were a lot of them. Too many for a simple extraction..._

_"Do you have the DSM?"_

_"We got it, Sir!"_

_"Good... That's one less loose end." _

_He reached for his gun and shot Roach in the stomach. _

_Pain like nothing I'd ever felt before ripped through my body as Roach was yet again thrown to the floor. But this time he didn't get up, he wasn't even moving. _

_"No!" I let the cry rip from my throat as I turned gun pointed at that bastard. I was too late. I felt the bullets rip through my chest. The pain was nothing compared to the pain I felt as I landed next to Roach. I could see his eyes were still open, but nothing was there. _

_Shepherd knelt down and took the DSM from Roach's pocket and indicated to someone out of my line of vision. _

_I saw two soldiers pick Roach up and felt myself being lifted, knowing I was being treated in the same fashion. _

_I watched as he was thrown into a small trench and I was thrown next to him. My hand landed against his stomach and I felt a stab of hope. Roach was still breathing! _

_My hope vanished as my vision was blurred by a liquid. Realising it was gasoline I tried to move but couldn't. Shepherd came back into focus just long enough for me to see him flick the end of his cigarette onto Roach. _

_I watched in horror as the flames spread quickly over him and onto me but I couldn't feel them either. _

_I felt Roach's body tremble before it stopped completely. I couldn't feel him breathing anymore._

"Gary!" I yelled loudly before bolting upright in my bed.

"Simon what is it?" I turned and felt my breathing slow down to normal as Gary looked at me half asleep. Completely alive and well.

I smiled and laughed gently. "Nothing. It's fine."

He sat up and frowned. "Are you still dreaming about it?"

I looked into his brown eyes and saw he was really concerned. Hell I was. This had been going on for months.

"Yeah."

Gary sighed before wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder. "We made it ok? Nothing too bad happened to either of us. It's fine, we're fine."

I put my arms around him before answering. "I know. We made it out. We're still here."

I kissed the top of his head before continuing. "I love you Gary."

Gary pulled his head up and looked at me smiling. "I love you too Simon."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Training

A/N: Hey Guys! I have finished the second chapter and this one will introduce the story now :) Thanks for the great reviews and you should know I wouldn't kill one of them off instantly like that :P Anyway enjoy and please R & R

* * *

My arms tightened around the body pressed against mine when he tried to move away.

"Simon..."

"Yes?"

"Are you going to let me get up?"

I pressed my head into his shoulder. "Not yet."

Gary rolled over and looked at me. "Are you ok?"

I smiled. "Perfect."

I leant in and kissed him smiling even more when he wrapped his arms around me. The familiarity of the kiss helped calm my already shattered nerves from that damn nightmare.

Gary pulled away and smiled. "C'mon. We should probably get going."

"Damn training."

He laughed. "You're the one who started it."

"Yeah well it was a good idea at the time. I wasn't exactly thinking that in a few years I would be bloody engaged to one of the Sergeants."

Gary smiled again before kissing me quickly and getting up to change.

"You say it like its a bad thing."

"Hmm... What?" I folded my arms behind my head as he spoke.

He rolled his eyes as he put a shirt on. "Us. They way you said that made it seem like you don't want this."

"Maybe I don't." I said jokingly.

Gary smirked. "Well if that's the way you feel..."

"What?" _Fuck now I've done it._

Gary walked over so our faces were close. "Let's see how long you can last."

I growled and went to grab him but the sly twat moved out of my reach. "Roach..." I said warningly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh so now I'm Roach?" He walked to the door and opened it before continuing. "See you around... Ghost."

Before I could reply he shut the door behind him. Perfect. As much as I loved him, he damn well knew how to annoy me.

Grumbling to myself I got up and changed before heading to the training grounds. Of course Gary rubbed it in the whole time. He knew what he was doing. Even if it looked harmless he knew how it affected me.

"Right then. I suggest you all start running!" I yelled as I approached the men stood milling around.

"Yes sir!" They all sprung into action. I smiled, this was why Soap loved being in charge. Being able to give orders and have them followed instantly.

It was after the training had finished that he started. At first it was just glances, until he got my attention. He was laughing at something Poet said and he caught my eye.

Gary being Gary rubbed it in by stretching. His top lifted up enough for me to see the bottom half of his stomach.

I felt the desire rush through my body and I almost stepped towards him. But that would be giving him what he wanted. So instead I shrugged and turned around.

He kept it up until I finally let everyone go. I waited about 10 minutes before going to his room. Using the key he'd given me I quietly slipped in.

I heard the shower going and smiled. _That saves me the job of stripping him._ Slowly I crept into the bathroom being careful to make sure Gary didn't know I was there.

Once I'd seen him in the shower that was when in knew I needed to have him now. I quickly stripped my clothes off before stepping up behind him and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Jesus Simon!" He exclaimed whilst jumping a mile in the air.

I chuckled and kissed the back off his neck. "Hey there Gary."

"Seriously. Make a noise or something."

"What, like you didn't know I was coming?"

"Yeah, yeah."

I chuckled again and ran a hand down to his lower stomach making Gary tremble. I started kissing down the back of his neck before biting him which earnt a small moan.

"Is this why you were messing around outside? You were feeling lonely?"

Gary turned and glared at me, the illusion of him being mad was ruined by the fact I could tell he wanted nothing more than for me to fuck him.

"Fuck you!"

"Oh I believe I'm about to."

He opened his mouth again, probably to give some smart arse comment. But I silenced it with my mouth. I could feel him about to put up some resistance so I grabbed his hips and pulled his body closer to mine.

"Fuck... Simon..."

He moaned breathily before grabbing my hair and pulling my mouth down on his again. I didn't particularly think this through as I began to loose control of the situation as my body took over.

I quickly spun him round and pushed his body up against the shower wall. Before he could do anything else I thrust into him hard enough to make him cry out in pleasure.

"Still think I don't want you?" I whispered into his ear making him shiver.

"Fuck just move!"

I laughed and thrusted harder, making him cry out louder. It didn't take long for us both, but I made sure Gary came first. He cried out my name and I felt his body shudder, sending me over the edge as well.

I pulled away slowly and got out of the shower to wrap a towel around my waist. I glanced back and Gary was still leaning against the wall for support.

"Awwww... Was that too much for ikkle Roachie?"

His eyes opened and he glared at me. "I swear to god if you call me 'Roachie' ever again..."

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

He opened his mouth then shut it before turning the shower off and grabbing a towel himself. Once he'd finished wrapping the towel around him I pulled him against me and kissed him passionately. I was still a bit high on the after effect.

He pulled away suddenly and grinned slyly.

I frowned. "What?"

"If you call me Roachie ever again I'll deny you sex for a month."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Bitch."

"Aww you love me really." He lent forward and kissed me.

"Unfortunately." I grabbed his waist and pulled his body closer. I was ready for another round and I could tell Gary was but just our luck someone knocked on the door.

"Fuck."

Gary rolled his eyes and stepped out of my arms to answer the door. "Yes?"

"Hey Roach. Is Ghost there?"

I grinned and stepped up behind Gary. "Hey there Soap!"

He took in our current appearance and raised his eyebrows at us. He knew what we'd been doing. Hell it was pretty obvious considering we were both in towels and Gary had bite marks across his neck.

"When you two are done I need to see you..." He nodded at me. "...in my office."

"Rodger that. I'll be there in ten."

He nodded curtly before giving us one last glance and walking off. Just because he was ok with the fact his second in command was in a relationship with one of the Sergeants didn't mean he wanted to know details about our sex life.

I sighed before grabbing my clothes and pulling them on and Gary followed suit. Before I headed to the door I pulled Gary against me and kissed him again.

"I'll be back later to finish off our 'conversation'."

Gary smiled slowly. "Can't wait."

I kissed him quickly again and headed for the door. "See you around Sergeant."

"See you around Lieutenant."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys sorry it took so long to update this story. Due to work, my other new story and my computer yet again deleting this story it took a while to rewrite. Anyway here it is so enjoy and R&R!

Chapter 3: Mission Failure

I knocked on Soap's office door before striding in. "This better be good Soap."

He looked at me and frowned. "Sorry to bother your important business. But we've got a mission."

"Why didn't you call it on the comms."

"Because it's extremely sensitive and only we're going on it."

"Ok, when?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Damn it Soap. Way to leave it to the last second!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Remember who you're talking to."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry." I ran a hand over my mask. "Just let me say goodbye."

He nodded.

"See you in the morning."

"Ghost?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell him too much about the mission. It's for his own good."

"Ok ok. I hear you."

I left the room and walked to Gary's. He opened it on the first knock and grinned at me.

"That was quick." He threw his arms around my neck and kissed me. "What did Soap want?"

"Me and him are going on a mission."

I felt his arms tighten around me. "When?"

I pushed him gently into his room and closed the door. "Tomorrow morning."

He bit his lower lip before holding me again. "Don't die ok?"

I laughed and kissed the top of his head. "I don't plan on it."

"I'm not joking. I have a bad feeling."

My body jerked uncontrollably. "The last time you said that was before Shepherd betrayed us."

"I know." He looked up and I could see he was extremely worried. "Please be careful."

I nodded before pulling him against me again. Eventually we somehow ended up on the bed and we both fell asleep like this. Curled up together.

When I woke up Gary was still sleeping. I gently untangled myself and walked to the door. I looked back at his sleeping form. "Goodbye Gary."

I walked quickly to the heli and Soap handed me the mission folder.

He frowned. "You ok?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Gary's just worried."

"Well you best keep yourself safe so I don't have to deal with Roach if you die."

I laughed. "Yeah, yeah. I know."

"C'mon let's go."

I climbed onto the heli with Soap and it took off. I felt a deep worry in my gut and I knew this was going to be far from an easy mission.

"So we're doing a hit mission?!"

Soap nodded. "Pretty much."

"Great." I sighed. "We're a clean-up crew."

"Yup."

I sighed again and looked at the picture of the man we're supposed to kill. He looked surprisingly ordinary, except for the eyes. He definitely had a killers eyes, cold and heartless.

His name was Vadrinsky. He helped supply Makarov on his missions. We take him down and Makarov finds himself without a supplier.

Smiling as the heli landed I followed Soap into the desert.

Once the heli took off again, me and Soap quickly and quietly made our way to the advantage point specified on the data. We set up camp and waited.

"Damn it. He's late."

Soap rubbed his eyes before replying. "Yeah well. He'll be there soon."

"He's 4 hours late. He's not coming."

Soap sighed. "Yeah I think you're right."

"When am I not?"

Soap snorted and smiled before the alarm went off.

"Shit we've been compromised!"

"Ok ok. Let's go. Now!"

I jumped up and ran after Soap as we headed through the building to the back exit. We were almost there when we were ambushed.

I dove behind cover and began firing shots off as Soap did the same.

"Soap go I'll hold them off!" Soap nodded and dove out the door. I threw some flash bangs and shot a few more soldiers before diving out myself. I joined Soap and we sprinted for the EZ.

"Command we have been compromised. I repeat, we have been compromised. Heading for the extraction point now!" Soap yelled down his headset.

"Copy that Alpha. Extraction in an hour."

"Fuck. We've got to move!" I yelled at Soap as he shook his head and replied down his comms.

"Copy that command."

We sprinted further across the desert until we were a few clicks away and we could see the heli landing. I laughed. "Thank god!"

Soap smiled. "See, nothing for Roach to worry about."

I smiled as the gun went off. A bullet pierced my upper calf. I fell to the ground as Soap shouted. "Ghost!"

He tried to haul me up but my leg kept giving. I glanced behind us to see the growing number of soldiers. I shoved his shoulder. "Soap go!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Alpha the extraction zone is hot. We are leaving in five minutes! With or without you."

I yanked my tags off along with my ring and shoved them in Soap's hand. "Give them to Gary!" I yelled blinking quickly to stop myself from crying. (I was never going to see Gary again).

"No. You can give them to him yourself if you want to!" He pressed his hand against the wound to stop the heavy flow of blood.

"Soap either you go or we both die!" He looked up and I smiled. "Besides. We both know I'm not going to survive long enough to get to base before bleeding out. I'd rather die here then let Gary watch me die."

He stood up. "Sorry Ghost."

I clutched my leg as I sat up. "Tell Gary I'm sorry. Tell him I love him!" I yelled at Soap's retreating back.

I groaned and lay down as the soldiers caught up with me. They started talking in rapid Russian until one pistol whipped me and everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Pain

A/N: Hey guys! This chapter is from Roach's POV then it will change back to Ghost's after a bit. I will put in when it changes :)

*Roach's POV*

I started pacing up and down the length of my room. Dammit why couldn't I keep still. (Because something's happened to Simon). I shook my head and the thought away before biting my bottom lip. Simon was fine, I was just overreacting.

Someone knocked on the door bringing me back to reality. I opened the door to find a flustered Meat.

"Meat? What is it?"

"They're... Back..."

My eyes widened and I ran past him and outside to where the heli was landing. I watched anxiously as Soap jumped off the heli clutching something and covered in blood. Wait, blood?!

He came up to me and I peered behind him. "Where's Ghost?!" I said starting to panic.

Soap looked at me sadly without answering. I grabbed his shoulders not caring that he was my superior. "Whose blood is that? Where the fuck is Simon?!"

"I'm sorry Roach..."

"No, no, no, no!" I grabbed my hair and yelled. "No!"

I dropped to my knees and started sobbing. Soap knelt next to me and put a hand on my shoulder to comfort me. Not that it made the slightest difference. Simon was dead, nothing could help comfort me now.

"Roach he's not dead."

My head shot up and I looked at him. "What?" I whispered brokenly.

"He was shot in the leg and bleeding heavily. He wouldn't have made it back to base."

"So you left him?!"

"No. Yes." Soap shook his head. "He told me to go."

He opened his hand and showed me what he was holding. Simon's tags and ring. I started to cry harder as I placed them in my hands.

"He told me to tell you he's sorry. That he loves you."

I didn't respond so he continued.

"We were compromised and I think Ghost was captured. If that's true they'll want him alive for information. We WILL find him Roach."

I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded.

"C'mon. We'll find Price and start looking yeah?"

I nodded again and let Soap pull me back into the building.

(Ghost's POV)

I woke up slowly, trying to remember what happened. Shifting my leg sent a spasm of pain through my body and brought it all back.

I opened my eyes fully and flinched as the sterile white tiled room glared around me. A dull throb at the back head also reminded me I'd been pistol whipped. The bastards.

I looked down at the wound, they'd cleaned and fixed it. Great they were keeping me alive for something.

"He's awake. Inform the boss."

I jerked my head in the direction of the voice and saw a Russian guard speaking into his comms.

"Nice place you've got here."

The guard glanced at me but didn't respond.

"So who's the boss?"

Again he ignored me so I stayed silent. After about ten minutes someone knocked on the door.

The guard opened the door and Vadrinsky walked in. "So I guess you're the boss?" I asked looking at him. He strode over and sharply slapped me across the face and my head snapped to the side.

"Who are you?"

I glanced steadily at him. "Rob."

He watched me for a moment. "Well Rob." He sneered. "Why don't you have any tags?"

I shrugged. "Must've lost them."

"Of course you did." He turned around and picked something up. "So what were you doing here?"

"Oh you know. Enjoying the sights."

I bared his teeth before pulled out a long knife with a wicked cure at the edge. "Why don't we try this again." He smirked as I eyed the knife warily.

I looked up at him bored. "Like I said. The sights are lovely this time of year."

I definitely hit a nerve and grinned when he looked at me madly. The grin soon vanished when he sliced the knife down my face, re-opening one of the scars made by Roba. I forced myself not to cry out in pain.

"That all you got?"

He brandished the now bloody knife at me again. "When I come back I expect answers. Or you'll have hell to pay."

I smirked. "I'll be waiting."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hope

_"Simon?" _

_I turned to look at him. "Yeah Gary?"_

_"Don't give up." _

_I frowned at him. "What?"_

_"We'll find you." _

_"Gary?" _

_He smiled. "Bye Simon." _

My head jerked up and I looked around the white tiled room hopelessly as I realised I was still here. I lost count of how many days, weeks I'd been here. No-one was coming for me. I thought about the dream.

It seemed so vivid yet I can barely remember what Gary looks like. I tried to picture him but I couldn't. I lowered my head and let the tears escape.

Vadrinsky walked in and sneered. "How are you today Rob?"

When I didn't answer he walked over and jerked my head up. "Ready to tell me who you are?"

I shook my head staring defiantly at him.

He smiled widely before plunging another knife into my leg. I cried out as another wound was slashed into my leg. Adding to the other similar ones.

"What's your name?"

I looked at him again and shook my head.

He plunged the knife in again before I cried my name out. "Simon!"

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Simon!"

He smiled triumphantly. "Well well. Looks like you decided to talk finally."

I didn't answer and he didn't talk. The only sound was the steady rhythm of my blood dripping onto the floor.

"Who do you work for."

I closed my eyes and Gary's face flashed across my mind. _I can't betray him. Even if he's given up on me. I won't._

I lifted my head and growled. "Fuck you."

The knife was slashed across my face and I felt the blood flow freely and hot down my neck and soak my shirt.

"Tomorrow I expect answers. Or their won't be much of you left for your friends to find."

"What?"

He sneered. "They'll never find you. No matter how hard they look."

I felt hope rush through my battered body. _They're still looking. They haven't given up on me!_

He walked quickly from the room, slamming the door behind him. I smiled. Gary would find me eventually. I won't give in.

I smiled to myself again and lost consciousness, probably due to the lack of blood left in my body.

I was woken by what sounded like shouting and gunshots. Was that an alarm? I listened to the beeping for a moment and grinned. They were here.

Vadrinsky stormed in and shut the door, seeing my grin he fisted my hair in his fist and dragged my head up painfully.

"You think you're getting out of here alive?" He hissed leaning close. "The only way you're getting out of here is in a fucking body bag!"

He pulled a gun out and held it under my chin. "Say goodbye... Simon."

I knew that was it, the team wouldn't get here in time to save me. I closed my eyes and for once I could remember Gary's face.

I smiled remembering his beautiful brown eyes, his perfect cheekbones which were framed by soft brown hair. I remembered the way his lips felt against mine, how he alone made me feel so much when others couldn't. I felt the tears wash down my cheeks when he cocked the gun.

I heard an explosion just in front of us and we were thrown back. Somehow Vadrinsky managed to haul me up and keep the gun under my chin.

I saw him about to squeeze the trigger so I shut my eyes again.

"No!"

Before I could open my eyes a gunshot went off and I was thrown into darkness yet again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Rescue

Something was off about this. I didn't feel dead, hell all I felt was intense pain. Am I in hell?

Someone was shaking my shoulder, shouting something. I frowned and tried to make sense of them but the haze surrounding my mind prevented it. So I opened my eyes.

I stared shocked into brown eyes.

"Simon!"

It was like someone has switched the volume on. His voice rang clear and I could hear more shouting, gunshots and explosions. The building was shaking and I'm sure it's not gonna stay up much longer.

"Simon!" He shook my shoulder again so I met his eyes and watched several emotions play through them. Joy, sadness, anger and hurt, a lot of hurt.

I reached out and touched his cheek to comfort him and he smiled. "We gotta go ok?"

I nodded not trusting my voice.

He nodded grimly. "This is going to hurt like hell. Sorry."

Quickly before I could even comprehend what he meant he picked me up in his arms. _Wow I must really be light._ I gasped as the edges of my vision went black.

"Fuck, sorry."

He looked down at me again and I saw the hurt in his face. I probably looked like shit and worse.

Soap came in and took one look at us. "C'mon the buildings going to collapse let's go."

I opened my mouth to say something but he ran off. I frowned and he laughed causing me to look at him again.

I felt intense joy at being able to see him again, even if this was the last time. At least he was here.

The building shook and a piece of the ceiling landed next to us bringing us back to reality. He quickly ran from the room. Dodging debris and bodies until we made it to the exit.

I watched as the building I'd been tortured in for god knows how long went down and smiled. Karma was a bitch.

I felt myself being lowered so I gripped his shirt. He looked at me surprised and I shook my head. Smiling he pulled me back up.

"It's going to be ok Simon."

I nodded.

He opened his mouth but Soap came over. "Glad to see you mate." He glanced over me. "Even in your current state."

I frowned before looking down. My body was that thin you could see my ribs produce sickenly from my chest. One of my legs was mangled and I realised I might not be able to walk again. What body I could see was covered in deep purple bruising and a lot of slashed skin covered with old and fresh blood. I didn't even want to consider the damage to my face just yet.

My breathing quickened as I started panicking.

"Shit Soap. Way to go."

Soap frowned at him. "Watch your tongue Sergeant."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes sir."

A whirling caught my attention and I looked as the heli's landed. He shifted my weight before climbing onto one and sitting down with me in his lap.

"We're going to get you back to base. Doc's gonna fix you up. Everything's going to be fine."

I don't know if he was trying to comfort me or himself. But I felt myself slipping and I knew I was going to lose consciousness.

I shifted closer to him and rested my head against his chest. "Thanks Gary." I murmured drowsily before slipping unconscious again.

When I woke up I was blinded by a white sterile room. _No, no, no. It wasn't a dream. I was rescued right? _

A hand covered mine and I looked to the side smiling. He smiled back. "Hey Simon."

"Hey." My voice sounded really hoarse, probably from lack of use.

Gary shifted closer. "How're you feeling?"

"Like shit."

He laughed gently. "Glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humour."

I smiled and looked at him, I mean really looked. There were deep purple shadows under his eyes and his mouth looked tight with worry. His body seemed to curl inwards slightly and I swear he was thinner.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

He smiled. "I'm fine. Just haven't been sleeping well."

I eyed him suspiciously. "You're lying."

He sighed. "Do we have to talk about this now?"

"I suppose it can wait."

He smiled again before sitting on the edge of the bed. I propped myself up so we were face to face.

"How long?"

He frowned. "What?"

"How long have I been gone?"

"About 4 months."

"Fuck. Sorry."

He looked at me. "Why are you sorry?"

I smiled wryly. "I promised you I wouldn't leave you unless you asked me to. I don't think you wanted me to go get tortured."

He shivered. "No definitely not." He gently slid his arms around me and I closed my eyes contently. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

He pulled away slightly so I leant back and frowned. "What?"

He smiled before leaning in and gently kissing me. I felt the warmth pulse through my body and I pulled him closer, ignoring the dull pain in my side. I gently pulled him on my lap and he moaned into my mouth before wrapping his fingers through my hair.

Slowly he began rocking on my lap and I let the moan escape my lips. Damn I've never felt anything this good before in my life. I slid my hands under his shirt and pulled it off before kissing his neck.

"Simon..." My name left his mouth in a shaky whisper before he kissed me deeply again. He began moving faster against me and I grunted as I felt a stab of pain.

The moment it left my mouth he flew off me and grabbed his shirt before yanking it back on. "Shit sorry!"

"Don't be sorry."

"Fuck what the hell are we thinking!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Well I know what I was thinking. You were too. Why'd you move?"

"Because I fucking hurt you!"

I shrugged sending another wave of pain through my body. "It's a small price to pay if I get to be with you." I held my arms out. "Please come here."

He shook his head. "You're injured enough without me causing damage to."

"Dammit Gary!" I threw my arms up in frustration. "You wanted it just as much as I did!"

"Yeah well I'm not risking your life so we can fuck!"

I flinched at his words. "What?"

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter." He turned to the door. "See you later."

"Gary wait. Please don't go."

He turned and smiled. "I'll be back."

He quickly left the room and I groaned before slamming myself down on the bed only to hiss in pain, fuck what's wrong with me. I remembered how I looked after Gary rescued me and I looked at my chest.

It was covered in bandages and I removed the sheets to see my legs were too. Slowly I looked in the mirror and my eyes widened.

My face was swollen and plastered. Across my cheeks I had stitches where the bastard had ripped open my old scars and made some new contributions too.

My bottom lip was split and bleeding slightly. Both my eyes were black and my nose was broken. My hair was matted and dirty, clinging to my face determinedly.

I let a small sob escape before looking away. Why the hell Gary would come near me was beyond me. There was nothing left of the old me's face. How he could look at me or even kiss me amazed me.

Doc chose that moment to walk in. He hurried to my side. "Are you in pain!?"

I looked up and smiled. "No Doc. Just tired."

He nodded and pulled out a syringe. He saw me eye it warily. "It's Morphine."

I nodded and he injected it into my IV. Slowly I began to feel drowsy and I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7 - Reecovery

Chapter 7: Recovery

I'd been back for several weeks now and Gary still wouldn't come near me. Thankfully the wounds to my leg weren't damaging enough and I could still walk. Although I've now developed a limp.

My nose was slightly crooked as well and pink lines were slashed across my face. Not that anyone saw these, I always wore my mask.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead when I woke up. I was having nightmares about Vadrinsky now, contributing to my other ones of Shepherd and Roba.

Man I was a fucking mess. I groaned and got up to change. I'd just pulled my shirt off when someone walked in.

"There's a door for a reason." I scowled and looked at the person.

Gary blushed. "Sorry."

I smiled and stepped closer to him. "I suppose it's ok..." I wrapped my hand around his wrist and pulled him against me. "After all, you've seen a lot more than me shirtless."

Gary shoved at me and quickly walked to the other side of the room.

I let the anger I'd been holding back for weeks now flow free "What the hell?!"

He looked at me. "Nothing."

"Well something obviously is. You won't let me even bloody touch you!"

When he didn't answer I continued.

"I'm sorry if you don't want me anymore because of what happened. Because of this." I pointed at my face. "But I thought you weren't that shallow."

He scowled at me. "I'm not shallow!"

"Then why won't you fucking come near me. Hell even now your as far away as possible!"

He sighed. "I can't ok."

I stepped back from him like he'd slapped me across the face. "If that's the way you feel."

I pulled my ring off and put it in his hand and shoved him outside.

"Simon wait!"

"When you decide whether or not you want to be with me. And I mean in an actual relationship where we can touch and you don't react like I'm bloody infected with something. Come find me."

I slammed the door in his face before sliding down onto the floor. Yup, I was definitely a mess.

Over the next few days Gary continued avoiding me. Soap picked up on this and joined me outside one night.

"What's going on with you two?"

I glanced at him. "You really want to know?"

He shrugged. "Sure. I'm curious."

I sighed. "Roach's being a bloody bastard and decided out of nowhere that he doesn't want me anymore. So I told him until he does there's nothing between us."

Soap stared at me for a moment. "Ok then. Since when did you start calling him Roach?"

"Since he broke my fucking heart!" I turned around and stormed off before Soap could answer.

I banged into Roach around the corner. He jumped away from me. "Careful." I sneered. "Don't want you to catch something."

He opened his mouth but I shoved him away and walked off. By the time I reached my room I was shaking. Damn that bastard to hell. The fucking moron messed me up.

I growled and slammed my head against the desk. "Fuck!"

There was a tentative knock at the door. I growled and flung it open grabbing them by the neck.

"If you don't leave right now-"

My voice got stuck and I quickly let go. Roach gasped and slid to the floor. I spun around and walked back into my room, slamming the door behind me.

"Simon open up!"

"Go to hell!"

"Please!"

I growled and swung the door open. "What the fuck do you want?!"

He pushed me back and shut the door behind him. He crossed his arms and eyed me. "To talk."

I laughed. "About what?"

"Us."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh so there is an 'us' now?"

Gary sighed and stepped closer to me. "Yes."

I watched him apprehensively as he walked up to me and threaded his fingers through mine. "If you want there to be."

I yanked my hand from his. "Why the hell would I want that?"

He looked at me hurt. "Because you love me, and I love you."

I laughed again. "Love? You think I love you? I fucking hate you!"

He flinched and stepped away. "Don't say that Simon."

"Don't you dare call me Simon. You lost that privilege."

I saw a tear fall down his cheek. "No."

Something in me snapped. I let out another growl before grabbing him and kissing him furiously.

Gary pulled his shirt off quickly and I bit down his chest. He let out a small moan and I practically threw him onto the bed. I yanked my shirt off and hastily stepped out of my trousers.

Gary slipped out of his and I turned him around before slamming into him forcefully.

Not giving him time to adjust I thrust hard into him and a strangled moan ripped from his throat.

"I fucking hate you!" I hissed in his ear as I pounded into him. "I wish I never met you!" I ignored the pleasure coursing through my body as I fucked all the pain out of me. He cried out as he came and I bit down on him hard as I did.

After 5 minutes I got up and pulled my boxers on before throwing his clothes at him. "Get up."

Gary eyed me warily but got up slowly and changed. Once he'd done I pushed him outside and slammed the door in his face again.

Slowly I walked over to my bed and collapsed onto it._ Fuck what have I done?_

I woke up groggy the next morning and groaned when I remembered the night before. I got up, walked to Roach's room and knocked on the door before I could chicken out.

He opened it and scowled. "What?"

"I wanted to say sorry."

"For what, practically raping me?!"

I hesitated but gently brushed my fingers against his cheek. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

He sighed. "It doesn't matter. Just go and we'll forget it happened."

"What if I don't want to?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, what?"

I leant forward and kissed him through my mask. "What if I don't want to forget?"

"Well I do." He shoved me away and shut the door behind him before walking down the corridor. I somehow managed to catch up behind him.

"Talk to me Gary, please."

He turned and glared at me. "You lost the right to call me Gary."

I felt the pain rip through my chest as he turned away. But I wasn't giving up yet. I wrapped my arm around his waist and pushed him gently against the wall.

"Ghost get the fuck off!"

"No."

He bared his teeth. "I hate you."

I laughed. "But last night you said you loved me."

"Yeah before you said you hated me, practically raped me and told me during fucking me you hated me and wished you'd never met me. You think I still love you?"

"I didn't rape you. You consented as I don't recall you asking me to stop."

"Maybe not but you didn't have to kick me out afterwards."

I cupped his head in my hands and watched the blush form on his cheeks. I smiled as he avoided my eyes. "If you really hate me why do you still wear your ring?" I murmured, brushing my thumb across his cheekbone.

He closed his eyes and smiled. "You know why I wear it."

I chuckled and pulled my mask up enough to expose my mouth. "Yeah. The same reason you wear mine around your neck." I brushed my lips against his neck and heard a sigh before feeling Gary wrap his fingers in my hair.

I smiled and lifted my head to meet his eyes. I lightly kissed his lips. "Sorry about last night. Give me the chance and I'll make it up to you."

He chuckled. "I suppose..."

I kissed him deeply this time and felt him respond enthusiastically. I ran a hand from his head onto his back and pressed his body against mine. He moaned quietly into my mouth and pressed harder.

I felt his arm wrap around my waist and pull my body. He surprised me by rubbing against my body with a half hard on and he groaned from the friction.

"Simon..."

Hearing my name leave his lips made me smile and kiss him again. I trailed my other hand down his trembling body and rubbed my palm against the bulge forming in his pants.

He moaned louder and bucked against the hand before kissing me passionately.

"What the hell?!"

We broke apart quickly and I saw Gary's face burning as I slipped the mask back down. I turned to Price.

"Hey Price."

He scowled. "Don't 'hey' me. What the fuck do you two think you're doing?!"

After Shepherd betrayed us and Soap killed him, Price had been named our new boss until they found a suitable replacement. He'd now been in charge for over a year.

I looked at him. "What did it look like we were doing?"

"It looked like you were about to fuck in the hallway."

I rolled my eyes. "Very observant of you." I glanced at Gary and saw him trying and failing to suppress a smile.

Price glared at us. "Whatever. Keep it in your rooms please. That's not something I plan on ever seeing again."

"Will do."

Price sighed, shook his head and walked off muttering.

I felt Gary's arms wrap around my waist and turned to him wrapping my arms around him as I did. He smiled and kissed me through the mask.

"Let's go my room. It's closest."

I grinned. "With pleasure." Gary smiled and practically dragged me into his room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Happiness

I sighed happily and tightened my arms around the body against mine. He responded by kissing my shoulder.

"I love you Gary."

He chuckled. "Love you too Simon."

I grinned and kissed him. I felt the chain of his tags against my chest so I pulled away and he frowned.

"What?"

I pulled the tags up and held them up. "Can I have my ring back?"

He smiled. "Of course."

I undid the chain and he slid the ring off so I could re do it. Then he slid the ring onto my finger. I smiled widely as I looked at the ring glint in the morning sun and felt a sense of pride when Gary placed his hand on mine and I saw the matching rings.

"Hey Gary?

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you decide to leave me then come back?"

Gary sighed. "Because after what you've been through I thought you might need some space to adjust back to normal life. And being with me would've put strain on our relationship so it was better for us to take a break whilst you healed."

"What made you decide I was fine again?"

"I overheard you talking to Soap."

"Oh."

"Sorry for being an idiot."

I laughed. "You're forgiven."

"Thanks." Gary smiled and lay down against, curling up against my side.

"I love you Gary."

He chuckled. "You've already said that."

"I know. I just want you to know."

He rolled his eyes. "I love you too Simon."

Smiling I ran my hand down his stomach and he closed his eyes biting his lip. I pressed mine against the soft skin above his collarbone and he squirmed underneath me.

"C'mon Simon. Not now."

I ignored his comment and trailed my mouth lower to the skin above his waistband. I licked it gently and he moaned.

"Sounds like you don't want me to stop." I said smugly.

He growled and quickly swapped our positions so he was straddling me. I raised an eyebrow. "Is this supposed to make me stop?" I grabbed his hips and moved his body against mine and we both groaned.

"Don't stop." He gasped and moved faster. I laughed and pushed him off so he frowned.

Slowly I moved next to him and started lowering his boxers. He smiled and stripped them off before attacking me and ridding me of mine.

He quickly straddled me again and moaned at the contact. I repositioned him and slammed him down on my length as I bucked up and he bit my shoulder hard to muffle his cry.

He started moving against me and I moaned quietly. Which of course made him move faster so all I could do was moan louder and run my hands across him.

He bit his bottom lip hard enough that it started bleeding and I sat up to lick the blood off. He captured my mouth with his and moved with more enthusiasm. It only took another ten minutes before he cried out loudly and his body clenched around me as he came. I thrusted into him a few more times before my own orgasm hit.

Slowly I pulled out of him and he collapsed next to me. "Fuck." He stated, running a hand through his hair to make it stand up on end.

I rolled over and threw and arm around him as I kissed his neck softly. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

He grinned. "So much I wouldn't mind going again."

I smirked and moved on top of him. "Really?"

"Really." He lent forward and kissed me softly.

There was a knock at the door and Gary groaned. "One second!"

He grinned and kissed me again before jumping up and pulling a pair of trousers on. Judging by the way they hung from his hips and scrunched at the bottom I'm assuming they're mine.

He opened the door. "Yeah?"

"What the hell have you been doing man! Is that blood on your mouth?"

"Hi to you to Roach. How are you?"

Meat laughed. "C'mon man! What you hiding?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you blocking your door?"

He sighed. "Because if you go in you'll see Ghost naked on my bed. That what you want to see?"

Meat laughed. "You're lying dude. No way would Ghost do that!"

"Hey Meat!" I yelled at the door.

"Uh, Ghost?"

"Yeah. If you don't turn around and walk off right now I will come out there and beat your ass up."

"Got it sir. See you Roach."

I heard him hurry away and Gary turning sighing towards me.

"What?"

"That's why they treat me differently now."

"I'm sorry. But I thought you wanted to be alone right now."

"I'm gonna go find Meat and try to apologise."

"Gary..." I sighed.

He pulled my trousers off and quickly got changed. "See you later Simon!" He smiled and kissed me quickly before running from the room.

I sighed again. (I suppose I should go shower and find Soap). Slowly I groaned and got up before getting my clothes on and locking Gary's door behind me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Anger

Soap smirked when I sat down with my food. I sighed. "What?"

"You and Roach made up then?"

I studied him for a moment. "Price told you, didn't he?"

"Oh yes."

I stifled a sigh. "So?"

"Last I heard he'd broken your heart. About 12 hours later Price walks in on you both doing some heavy making out."

I shrugged and swallowed my mouthful of food. "Your point being?"

"He's got you whipped." Soap grinned widely.

I choked and he waited whilst I cleared my throat. "No-one's got me whipped."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Fuck you."

"Awwww. Did someone break Ghost?"

I scowled at him.

"Damn don't get pissy. I just wanted to say Price has been considering taking action about you two."

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

He shrugged. "Dunno. He thinks you two might start causing problems."

"Since when in the past year have we done that?"

"I'm just warning you. I don't know what goes on in the bastards mind."

"Sure you don't..."

Soap scowled. "If you're referring to... That... It was a one time thing."

I waved my fork. "That's all it takes." I leant forward. "Then you're hooked for life!"

"You and Roach were together before you fucked. Me and Price weren't."

"Whatever man."

"You haven't told Roach have you?"

"No. I'm not that much of a bastard. Roach don't need to know anything irrelevant."

"Good."

I smiled and stood up. "But if he asks I will tell him."

"Ghost!"

I chuckled and walked from the room and bumped into Price. "Hey Price."

"Ghost." He nodded uncomfortably.

"Are you going to start avoiding me now? Seriously I didn't think you were that bothered about me and Roach."

He scowled. "It's not something I wanted to see or even thought about before."

I stared at him sceptically. "So did you think we were engaged for over a year and still hadn't had sex?"

"Let's just say I don't approve because you're his superior."

"That's bull shit and you know it."

"Excuse me?"

"I know about you and Soap so don't give me that 'you're his superior' crap."

"Well me and Soap aren't together are we!" Price snapped.

"So are you going to order us to stop our relationship?"

"What?" I turned shocked to see Gary stood there watching us confused.

"Nothing Roach."

He looked at me then Price. "You want us to cut off our relationship?"

Price looked at us both. "Is it more important to you than your jobs?"

"No." I said it quickly without thinking, on impulse after so many years of saying it and regretted it the moment the word left my mouth.

Gary looked at me hurt and hesitated. "I suppose not..."

Price nodded. "Then I want you to stop."

Before we could say another word he walked off into the mess hall.

Gary rounded on me. "How could you say that?!"

I turned to Gary. "Say what?"

"That our relationship wasn't important so simply! You said it without hesitation!"

I shrugged. "The job comes first."

"I thought I meant at least enough to you that you could consider us important. I thought you at least cared about me enough to think I'm important!"

"Gary that's not what I meant."

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. See you around."

He walked around me and down the corridor. I stood there shocked. _Why the hell did I sat that? Gary is everything to me and I say he's less important than the job!_

Ignoring the stab of pain I felt I quickly walked to the pitt. Hoping that would help take out some of the frustration I was feeling. I tried for the next few days to talk to Gary but every time I did he shook me off.

"Gary wait!"

I ran up behind him and grabbed his arm but he jerked it out if my grip.

"What?"

"Talk to me."

He snorted. "There's nothing to talk about."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry Gary! It just slipped out!"

He scowled. "Slipped out? Slipped fucking out!"

"That's not what I mean!"

He growled. "Fuck off and leave me alone."

I grabbed his arm again. "Don't go."

He growled again and punched me in the stomach.

"I said fuck off!"

I gasped for air and he stormed off. Slowly I slid to the floor.

"Ghost, what are you doing?"

I looked up at Soap. "Oh not much. Just trying to talk to Roach."

He raised an eyebrow and pulled me up. "Not working to well then?"

I shook my head. "Not in the slightest."

"Well it'll have to wait because we've got a mission."

I sighed. "Ok. I'll see you in the briefing room."

He chuckled and walked off so I headed for the briefing room and waited for everyone to join me.

But just my luck Roach walked in last and the only free seat was next to me. He scowled and sat down making a show of ignoring me. So I got out a piece of paper.

_"Talk to me." _

_"No." _

_"Why?" _

_"Because apparently I'm not important enough to you" _

I suppressed a sigh_. _

_"You're wrong. You mean everything to me." _

_"Yet you tell Price the job's more important instantly. Without even taking a second to consider the alternative." _

_"Dammit Gary!" _

_"Leave me alone."_

_"I can't." _

He didn't respond so I decided to try later. Finally Soap let us go and we headed for Nikolai's plane. Roach sat as far away from me as possible and I felt the pain wash over me. I shook my head. Now wasn't the time to worry about Gary.

We landed and quickly swept the area, taking out any Tango's on the way.

We stormed the building and cleared it. Soap and Price starting gathering Intel whilst the rest of us made a basic protection.

"Tango's from the North!" Poet said.

"South." Scarecrow responded.

"They're bloody coming from all sides!" Meat exclaimed.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Set up defensive positions and ready up."

I ran down to Soap and Price. "Sorry to cut it short but we gotta leave."

"Ok. Soap grab the Intel."

We heard a shot from upstairs and Roach burst through the door. "We're moving out before they overrun us!"

We quickly made it up the stairs and Soap and Price dove outside. I was about to when a shot went off and Roach cried out.

I turned shocked as Roach fell to his knees gripping his arm. I ran over and backed into a room. "Soap we can't get out and Roach's injured."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Regret

"Rodger that. We'll help you from out here. Get out ASAP!" Soap responded. I turned the comm off and looked at Roach. He was quietly cussing.

"C'mere." I reached out and pulled his arm towards me. He hissed and jerked it back only to hiss in more pain. I sighed frustratedly. "I get it. You hate me. But I've got to patch the wound up before you bleed to death. Now hold still so we both don't die here!"

He looked at me for a moment before wordlessly handing me his arm again.

I ripped what remained of the shirts arm off and examined the wound. "Bullets still in there. We're just gonna have to wrap it up and get you to Doc."

I used the ripped sleeve and wrapped it tightly around the wound. Roach flexed it slightly and winced.

"Sorry I can't do anything for the pain."

He looked up and smiled. "Thanks for not leaving me."

"I wouldn't ever leave you." I sighed and went to stand up but Roach grabbed my arm so I turned to him. "Yes?"

He blushed and looked away. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"That I meant everything to you."

I heard a crash outside. "Roach, now's not the time."

He frowned. "I don't care. Just tell me."

I growled in frustration. "Can't it wait?"

"No! You told me you didn't mean what you said to Price. Prove it."

Knowing if I didn't do this now I would loose Gary forever I sat down. "Yes I meant it." I said quietly not meeting his eyes. "I would do anything for you. When we get back I'm telling Price I'm going to be with you. No matter what, even if I lose my job." I met his eyes. "You're worth everything and more to me."

He watched me shocked for a moment before smiling. "Ok."

"Ok?"

He rolled his eyes and pulled me closer. Slowly he threaded his fingers around my mask and pulled it up before kissing me. I forgot in that moment about the fact we were in a building full of people who wanted to kill us. All that mattered was here and now with Gary.

He broke the kiss and looked at me. "Now we can leave."

"What?" Another crash outside, but closer, brought me back to reality. "Oh right."

I looked at Roach's arm and saw the blood seeping out of the cloth and down his arm. "We need to get you to Doc."

I pulled my mask back down. We stood up and stood either side of the door. "Ready?" I asked. He nodded and I opened the door for him to throw our remaining flash bangs.

We swept and cleared the room before running outside. I turned my comm on. "Thanks for the help Soap, there weren't that many in there."

He chuckled. "Your welcome. Now get you asses up here."

I smiled. "Will do."

Roach stumbled in front of me so I grabbed his head and looked at him. "You're loosing too much blood. You won't make it back to the EP."

He laughed. "What are we going to do about it?"

I grabbed him swiftly and threw him across my shoulder. I handed him the gun. "Cover us."

I sprinted through the tree line and Roach occasionally fired a few shots off and I heard cries of pain behind us. Eventually we made it and I threw Roach on before climbing on myself.

"They're on. Go Nikolai!" Soap shouted and pulled me up. "Still in one piece?"

"Yeah. But Roach is loosing blood fast."

Soap dragged the half lucid man and sat him down. "You're right."

I quickly ripped the bottom of my shirt. Soap glanced at me eyebrow raised. "Tighten the wound!"

"Oh, ok." Soap quickly wrapped it around the loosening bandages and Roach's head lolled.

"Roach stay with me." I slapped his face and his head jerked up.

"I'm here." He mumbled.

"Good. Now keep it that way."

I somehow managed to keep him awake and quickly carried him to Doc when we landed. Doc looked the wound over.

"Simple enough. Remove the bullet and replace the blood. What's his blood type?"

"O Negative." I said quickly.

"Do you know anyone with the same blood type?"

"Yeah, me." I pulled my sleeve up and sat next to the cot. "Hurry up."

Doc quickly removed the bullet and cleaned the wound before starting the transfusion. After a while I started feeling drowsy and Roach woke up.

"Simon... What are you doing?"

I smiled. "Saving your life."

He smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Doc came over and removed the tube before sticking a plaster on both our arms. "That's enough blood. You'll live now."

"Thanks Doc."

He nodded quickly and walked off.

"You gave me blood?"

"Of course. I would give anything to keep you alive."

Gary smiled and sighed heavily. "Thanks Simon."

"No problem. Now rest you muppet. You lost a lot of blood."

"M'kay." He started dosing off but jerked his head up.

"What?"

"I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too."

He smiled and fell asleep, I followed suit soon after.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Calling the Bluff

"Simon."

"5 minutes."

Gary chuckled and shook my shoulder. "Wake up!"

I opened one eye blearily and looked into his brown eyes. "What?"

"Doc discharged me." He said proudly holding his fresh, neatly bandaged arm up.

"'Kay." I closed my eyes again but Gary poked the soft spot on my side. No-one knew about it except him, and he found it by accident. I laughed as he started poking my sides until I fell off the chair. "Ok, ok I'm up!"

Gary laughed and stood up. "Good."

I stood up and pulled him close, burying my head in his hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his head into my shoulder.

"C'mon. Let's go back to my room."

He looked up eyebrows raised. "Really, now?"

I laughed. "I don't mean for sex. I'm tired and I'm sure you still need to sleep. But I'm not letting you go yet so I'm compromising."

He smiled. "Ok."

I pulled him into my room and into my arms. He curled up and sighed happily before his breathing deepened and he started lightly snoring. I chuckled and kissed the top of his head lightly before falling back asleep.

I was woken by someone knocking on the door and Gary stirred too. I untangled myself and jerked the door open.

"Yes?"

Soap looked at me. "Roach's with you isn't he."

"Yeah. So what?"

He sighed heavily and pushed his way into my room. He took in Gary's still sleeping form and turned to me. "What about Price?"

"What about him?"

"He specifically ordered you two to stop your relationship!"

I shrugged. "So. When you love someone you be with them."

Soap sighed. "Dammit you're stubborn."

I laughed and Gary shifted. "Simon?"

Smiling I went over to him and stroked his cheek. "Hey Gary. I'm going with Soap so I'll be back in a bit."

"'Kay..." He sighed and buried his head in the pillow and I walked outside hearing Soap follow.

"You really love him don't you?"

I turned to Soap. "Yeah, I do. Price can't order me not to."

He shook his head. "He's in my office. Good luck." He clapped my shoulder and walked off.

I watched him turn the corner before heading to his office and knocking on the door.

"Come in."

I opened the door, walked in and faced Price. "I need to talk to you."

He raised an eyebrow as he glanced up. "Ok. What about?"

"Roach."

He sighed and shuffled his papers. "What about him?"

"I'm going to be with him."

Price stopped and stared at me. "Excuse me?"

"Me and Roach. We're together."

"After I specifically told you to finish your relationship?"

"Yes."

"There's going to be consequences for this."

"I know. So if I have to I'll resign."

His eyebrows practically disappeared into his hairline. "You'd resign?"

"Yes."

"What if I got rid of Roach?"

"Then I'd still resign."

"Ghost we can't afford to lose you."

"Our relationship has never interfered with our work. So why do you make a big deal out of it?"

"Because if something happened to one of you the other would be broken. You didn't see Roach when Soap came back without you. He practically broke down!"

"We knew the risk when we started. Roach knows that I might not come back." I shrugged. "I know he might not come back. So I make every damn day count. But I can't if you order us to stop."

He sighed. "I'm going to regret this..." He muttered. "Fine." He raised his hands in defeat. "Fine. Continue your relationship but don't effect the teams work. No matter what happens."

I nodded. "Understood." I walked to the door and turned as I opened it. "Thanks." Before he answered I walked out and shut the door behind me.

I practically bounced back into my room and Gary bolted upright. "What is it? What's wrong? Are we under attack?!"

I grinned and bounced onto the bed next to him. "Nothing's wrong."

"Then why are you running around like a headless chicken?!"

I shrugged and pulled my mask off. "I guess I'm just happy."

"Happy?"

"Yeah." I ran my hand just above his knee. "Price had agreed that we can be together."

He looked at me in surprise. "How did you manage that?"

"I called his bluff."

"What?"

"I said I'd resign if he didn't let us."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"I thought the job meant more to you than me." He said teasingly running a hand down my chest.

"Maybe I was wrong."

He raised an eyebrow. "Wrong?"

"Yeah but don't tell no-one." He laughed and pulled my head down to kiss me. His hand moved further down and started unbuckling my belt. I broke the kiss and smiled.

"I thought you didn't want to have sex."

He kissed me again. "That was last night. Right now, I want you."

He pushed me down and straddled me. Smiling he bent down and started kissing me again, finally unbuckling the belt. I swapped our positions and removed both our trousers.

Gary wrapped his legs around my waist and I kissed down his neck.

"Simon, please." He moaned gently.

I bit his neck hard enough to leave a mark and thrust into him. He cried out and bucked against me so I groaned. I started moving slowly but he gripped my shoulder harder.

"Fuck it Simon move faster!"

I laughed but obliged and he moaned louder.

"Dammit Gary. You're being loud." I whispered into his ear making him shiver.

"Well it's hard not to be when the sex's this good." He cried out between moans.

I laughed and thrust harder making him cry out louder. I'm pretty sure the whole base could hear us. But that just made it even more of a turn on.

"Simon!" Gary gasped as it hit him.

"Fuck Gary..." I moaned biting down on him as the edges of my vision went black. We both collapsed on the bed and it took my several minutes to be able to form coherent speech.

I rolled over and kissed his shoulder, hearing him chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I murmured against the bare skin.

"I was just thinking, that if a couple of years ago if someone told me that at this moment I'd been lying in bed naked with Ghost after having sex. I would've laughed and told them they're nuts."

I looked down at him. "Well if someone told me I'd be engaged to a Sergeant, specifically Roach. I would've probably punched them."

He smiled and kissed me. "I'm glad though."

"What for?"

"Being with you. I'm glad we told each other."

"Yeah, eventually." I kissed him again.

Before Gary could answer the comms went off. "Just to let everyone know we've got a four week break starting in three days. So pack your bags and get the fuck out." Soap turned the comms off and Gary looked at me smiling.

"What?"

"Come with me." He murmured tracing a pattern on my chest.

"Where?"

"To mine. My family don't know about us. Well, except mum. But she doesn't know we're engaged."

My arms tightened around him as I realised what he was saying. _He wants to tell his family._ Gary must've realised I'd started freaking because he quickly stroked my cheek.

"We don't have to yet if you're not ready. But we will have to tell them eventually."

I knew what he was saying was true. "I've never done this before." I said out loud without thinking.

Gary frowned in confusion. "Done what?"

"Been engaged, met the family. All that stuff. It means commitment, real commitment."

"You are ready to commit aren't you?"

I looked down at Gary's worried face. _I can't loose him again, I'll do whatever it takes._

I smiled and nodded. "Sure."

He grinned and kissed me quickly. "Great!"

He got up and started changing. "What are we going to tell them?" He asked aloud. When I didn't respond he looked at me and sat down, taking my hands in his. "It's going to be ok Simon."

"What if they don't approve."

He smiled. "Mum already does and Amber will be happy if I am. Dad will take some time but he'll come around eventually."

I smiled at him. "You think so?"

"I know so. Now come on. We've gotta pack!"

I laughed and let him pull me up.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Nerves

I sat on the plane nervously fiddling with my thumbs, since I wasn't wearing gloves, when Gary covered my hand with his. I lifted my gaze to meet his.

"You ok?" I nodded and he sighed. "It's going to be fine."

"Nothing ever works out with me Gary. All of my relationships end badly."

He smiled. "We've been together for almost two years Simon. I don't care if something happens as long as you're with me ok?"

I smiled. "Ok."

"Good." He kissed me quickly before putting his seatbelt on and I followed suit as the plane landed.

I followed behind him slowly dreading what was to come as we entered the terminal and got our bags.

"Gary!" Amber threw herself at him and he juggled his bag whilst keeping them both upright. I reached out a took the bag from him and he smiled at me.

"Hey Amber."

She smiled and glanced at me before looking confused at Gary again.

"Why's he here anyway. You didn't tell us?"

"I'll explain later. Where's mum and dad?"

"At home. They wanted to come but then there wouldn't be room in the car."

She linked her arm through his and started dragging him away. He looked behind and smiled at me so I walked up on his other side.

"How've you been?"

Gary looked at from me to Amber. "Great thanks."

Amber looked at me. "And you?"

I smiled and glanced at Gary. "Perfect."

She stopped and stared at us both. "What's going on?" She asked suspiciously.

Gary raised his hands."Nothing Amber. I'll tell you when we get back."

She glanced at his outraised hands. "What's that ring?" She asked pointing at it.

"This, umm... It's..."

"Why has he got one as well?"

"Simon."

"What?" She asked confused looking at me.

"My name is Simon." I walked over to Gary and threaded my fingers through his smiling at him before looking back at her. "And these rings are our engagement rings."

She stared opened mouthed at us. "You're engaged?" She asked quietly.

Gary let go of my hand and walked up to her. "Yes. Don't freak out ok?"

"Freak out!" She yelled so people looked at us. "You're bloody engaged and now you tell me! How long?!"

Gary smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Over a year."

"A year!" She looked at me. "Who are you anyway?"

I looked at Gary. "You didn't tell her?"

He shrugged. "I told her a mate was staying."

"I remember now!" She looked at me. "You're the British soldier... Ghost! With the mask!"

I nodded. "Yeah. That's me."

She looked at Gary. "Are you happy?"

"What?"

"Are you happy with him?"

Gary looked at me and smiled. His face was filled with such love I couldn't help but grin like a moron back. "Yeah. I'm happy with him."

She smiled. "Ok then. I'm going along with this for now."

She grabbed his arm again but this time took mine in her other. I looked at her questionably. She rolled her eyes. "One day you're gunna be my brother-in-law. You might as well get used to it!"

I chuckled. "Ok then."

She laughed and dragged us to the car. Me and Gary both sat in the back and he squeezed my hand. "Doing ok so far."

"Yeah well. We haven't told your parents yet."

He laughed and quickly kissed me. "It's going to be fine."

"Yeah." Amber input from the front. "They'll love you!"

I smiled and squeezed Gary's hand before letting go and nervously waiting until we got to the house.

Gary's mum stood on the porch and hugged him tightly. I walked up behind and heard what she said.

"How are you two?"

"Great, thanks mum."

She smiled and let go of him. She motioned at me so I stepped up and she hugged me warmly. "I hope you've been taking care of my son."

I returned the hug quickly. "Of course Mrs. Sanderson. I wouldn't have it any other way."

She smiled. "Call me Jenny."

"Ok... Jenny."

She laughed and let us in the house. Gary's dad stood looking at his son. "Still in one piece then?"

Gary sighed. "Yeah dad. I'm still here."

He looked at me and I stared shocked at him. Gary had his eyes, but where his were filled with warmth and kindness, these were cold and full of hate. I hoped right then that I'd never see Gary's eyes like that.

"Who are you?" He asked.

I stepped forward and shook his hand. "Mr. Sanderson I'm Simon Riley. Your sons superior."

I saw Gary roll his eyes and smiled.

His dad huffed. "If you're his superior why are you here?"

Gary stepped forward. "That's actually what we wanted to talk to you about." I glanced at him nervously as he stepped next to me. He smiled and nodded.

I cleared my throat. "The reason why I'm here... The thing is... I'm not just Gary's superior. I'm also his partner."

His dad froze for a moment before exploding. "You're his what?!" He yelled in my face, I didn't flinch away but that made him madder. He rounded on Gary. "What the hell do you think you're doing! Being with scum like that!"

He jabbed a finger at me and I growled lowly. He smirked. "So the bastard's got a temper. Let's see how far you will go."

I saw him about to throw a punch so I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back as I threw him against the wall.

"Dad!" Amber said looking at us horrified whilst Jenny watched shocked.

I looked at Gary and saw him watching sadly so I quickly let go and stepped towards him. He stepped back and I looked at him shocked before turning and walking from the room. I slammed the front door behind me and sat down on the porch step heavily.

_Fuck what the hell am I doing?! This was never going to work out and now Gary won't come near me!_

I fought the wave of depression and walked back in grabbing my bag. "I'm sorry for the way I acted Mr and Mrs Sanderson, Amber... Gary." I didn't look at him because I couldn't face what I'd see. "I shouldn't of come here." I nodded quickly and walked back outside.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Family Ties

"Simon wait!"

I tuned to see Gary run down the street and hurl himself into my arms. I dropped the bag so I could hold him.

"Please don't go!"

"Gary?!"

"Please Simon!" He kissed me frantically before burying his head in my chest. "I won't let you go!"

"What are you doing?!" I looked over his shoulder to see his dad charging towards us. I growled and moved so I was protecting Gary. I wasn't sure if this man would hurt his son but I wouldn't put it past him.

"Get the hell off my son!" He yelled.

I saw Amber and Mrs. Sanderson come up behind and felt Gary's arms tighten around my waist. I looked down and saw nothing but love in his eyes. I knew I had to fight to keep him so I would.

"Mr Sanderson you've got to except the fact that your son's gay."

He looked at me shocked. "Excuse me?"

"Your son is gay. He's engaged to another man. You've got to accept this."

He growled. "My son is not fucking gay! You must've brainwashed him or something!"

I shook my head. "I didn't do anything but fall in love with him." I looked into Gary's eyes again and smiled. "Each day I'm thankful for the fact your son loves me too."

I heard him move but before I could react I felt a sharp pain in my nose as I was thrown backwards.

"Simon!" I opened my eyes and looked into Gary's concerned ones before he was hauled backwards and I was kicked in the stomach. I curled inwards protectively and heard a gun click.

We all froze and looked at Gary holding a gun at his dad. "Get the hell away from him!"

"Son?" His dad asked quietly.

"I said get away!" He yelled before dropping next to me when his dad obliged.

"Are you ok?" He asked worried.

"You pulled your gun on your dad. Why?" I asked thickly, pinching my nose to stop the blood flow.

He smiled and dabbed at my face with a tissue. "He was going to kill you." He shook his head. "No-one is going to kill you if I can help it. Especially not my dad."

He stood up and hauled me to my feet before glaring at his dad. "Accept the fact that I love him or I go."

"What?"

"You accept him or at the very least don't kill him or attempt to ever again or you loose me."

"You would defy your father, your family, for him!"

Gary rose his chin defiantly. "I would do anything for him."

"Then I guess I have no son." His dad turned and stalked away.

I felt Gary shake and pulled him against me again. Gary wrapped his arms around me and I kissed his head. "It'll be ok Gary. Your dad will see sense. It's going to be fine."

His mum stepped up and put a hand on him for comfort. "I'll talk to him and calm him down."

She looked at me and smiled before walking after her husband. Amber smiled. "I guess I should help. See you guys in a minute!" She ran off down the street.

"Simon?"

I looked at Gary. "Yeah?"

"Promise me you won't leave. No matter what?"

"I promise."

He smiled and I bent down to kiss him gently. He sighed and kissed me softly before deepening it and he pulled away smiling.

"Later?" He asked teasingly.

I smiled. "Definitely." I linked my fingers through his with one hand and picked up my bag in the other. "C'mon, let's go convince your dad about us."

Gary rolled his eyes. "This should be interesting."

I laughed and kissed him again before we walked back to his house.

"I won't have him in my house!"

We shared a look before entering the room where Gary's dad was yelling. He glared at me.

"Are you happy?! Breaking apart our family!"

I shook my head sadly. "I'm not the one forcing Gary to chose."

He turned to his son. "Why? Why are you choosing him over us?"

Gary smiled. "Because I love him. Besides, you're the only one objecting. Mum and Amber are fine with it."

His mum lay a hand on Gary's shoulder. "He's right Tom. I don't care who our son's with as long as he's happy." She turned to me and smiled. "I know you'll look after him and give him what he deserves."

I smiled back. "I'll give Gary everything I can."

I felt pressure on my hand as Gary squeezed it and returned the favour so he smiled.

"Please dad. Can't you try to accept this?" Amber asked from across the room.

He eyed us all before visibly deflating. "I suppose I could try. But you..." He pointed and eyed at me. "You hurt my son in any way and I will kill you."

I nodded. "Understood."

He smiled. "Well then. I guess we should celebrate..."

Amber grinned and ran from the room before returning with her coat. "Come on then. Let's go."

Gary laughed and followed her outside to the car and his parents followed. His dad stopped me and stepped to the side so I followed.

"I want you to leave."

I raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

He stared at me levelly. "I want you to make an excuse later, go outside and never come back."

I stared at him shocked. "You want me to just leave?!"

He nodded. "Yes."

I shook my head. "No."

"You don't deserve Gary. You're going to break his heart."

"Don't you think I know that! I could never deserve your son! But for some unknown reason he loves me. I will stay with him until he wants me to go!"

"What's going on?" I jumped and turned to look at the confused Gary.

"Nothing Gary, just go back to the car. I'll be there in a second."

"What aren't you telling me?"

I grabbed his hand and walked off. "Your dad wants me to leave." I murmured quietly.

I felt his grip tighten. "You won't will you?"

I chuckled and kissed the top of his head. "Not unless you want me to."

"Well I don't."

"Good."

He smiled and kissed me softly before dragging me into the car. His dad followed soon after but maintained a stony silence all night. I may have gotten slightly drunk as Gary had to practically drag me to his apartment.

"Dammit Simon. You're heavy."

I giggled as he pushed me against the wall to grab his keys. I waited until he'd opened the door before pushing him up against the wall.

"Simon, please... Not now."

I ignored his comment and trailed kisses down his neck, occasionally nipping at the skin and he moaned. "Dammit Simon!" I chuckled and pushed him into the flat and kicked the door shut behind me.

He pulled back and looked at me. "You're drunk."

I smiled lopsided. "Well that just makes you more sexy."

He rolled his eyes. "Right."

I smiled. "It's true." I slid my hand under his shirt. "Right now the only thing I want is you." I murmured before kissing him.

He sighed and pushed me away. I frowned. "What?"

Smiling he slowly pulled his shirt off. I watched as he revealed more of his toned body and inched closer to him. He smiled again and pushed me down on the sofa before pulling my shirt off and running his hands down my chest.

"Gary..." I mumbled through my drunken haze.

He laughed and licked the soft skin along the edge of my jawline and I moaned loudly, grabbing his hips and pulling his body closer to mine.

He slid a hand between us and quickly undid my belt. He stood up and pulled me into the bedroom and pushed me back down. Slowly he removed my trousers so I was only in my boxers.

"This isn't fair you know."

He stopped and looked at me questioningly. "What?"

I smiled lopsided again. "You're taking advantage of a drunken man who's madly in love with you."

He smiled and ran a finger across my chest. "You're madly in love with me?"

I leant forward and kissed him softly. "Yes I am!"

He chuckled. "That's good to know."

He removed his trousers and boxers before pulling mine off. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he bent down to kiss me again. He pushed into me slowly and I gritted my teeth against the pain.

It was soon replaced with waves of pleasure as Gary starting moving. I moaned loudly and moved against him, not caring what I was doing, just as long as he kept moving.

I dug my nails into his shoulders and moaned loudly as I came and Gary moaned when he did. He collapsed next to me and I curled up next to him before blacking out.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Reassurance

"Gary..." I sighed and turned over curling up closer to his body.

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "Morning Simon."

Smiling against his chest I lifted my head and kissed him softly. He slid his arms around me and I pulled away smiling.

"What?"

"You took advantage last night." I murmured brushing my lips against his chest to make him shiver.

"Yeah well. The offer was too good to pass up. Besides, you definitely weren't complaining last night."

"I was too drunk to complain."

"You also said you were madly in love with me."

I stopped and lifted my head to see him smirking. "Well I was drunk wasn't I."

"You seemed pretty sure of that though."

I sighed. "You know I love you Gary."

"Not to that extent."

I smiled. "Well now you do."

He kissed me before answering. "Just to let you know... I'm madly in love with you too."

I stared at him shocked for a moment before grinning. "That's good to know."

He watched me for a moment before grinning. "Why Mr. Riley how could you not know?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Riley?"

He shrugged. "I like your name."

I kissed him again. "Well one day you can have it."

He chuckled. "What if I want you to take my name?"

"Gareth Riley sounds better than Simon Sanderson."

He smiled when I said it. "Gareth Riley... I like it."

Hearing him say it sent a warmth through my body and I knew that one day I would marry this man. "Good."

Laughing he kissed me again so I pulled his body closer and deepened the kiss. He moaned against my mouth and moved against my body.

"Gary..."

He laughed and wrapped his legs around me. "Yeah Simon?"

I kissed him softly before shifting his position slightly and pushing into him. "I love you." I murmured against his ear.

He moaned before answering. "I love you too." He gasped grabbing my shoulders so I started moving.

I didn't respond but we both knew we didn't need words to express how we felt. I kissed him gently once we'd finished and headed for the shower.

When I came out I heard him talking so I quietly opened the door and stood there shocked at what I saw. Sarah was talking to Gary, well flirting actually and whatever she was saying made Gary laugh.

She moved forward and hugged him and when he hugged her back I went back into the bathroom and shut the door. I slid to the floor and felt my heart break. _How can I ever compete against Sarah?_

I heard a knock at the door and jumped. "Simon?" Gary called out. "Open the door. We need to talk."

I stood up and opened the door. "Yeah?"

He smiled and kissed me quickly. "You know I love you right?"

I sighed and stepped away from him. "Yeah and this is the part where you tell me you'll always love me but there's someone else etc..." I stopped and looked at him. "I know how this goes."

He looked at me shocked so I turned back into his room and started pulling my clothes on.

"Simon..."

"It's ok Gary. I understand." I smiled at him sadly and pulled my top on. "From the moment I saw her I knew I wouldn't be able to compete with her."

He frowned. "What are you going on about?"

"Sarah. I saw you a minute ago. If you want to be with her fine." I shrugged. "As long as you're happy I'm happy right."

Gary started laughing, and I mean proper full blown out laughter.

"Dammit Gary! I'm trying to be calm about this and it don't help that you find this amusing!"

He stopped and walked up to me. "I'm not leaving you for Sarah."

"What?"

He smiled and held my hands. "You're right though. There is no competition between you both."

"Then why the hell are you staying with me?"

He smiled and kissed me again. "You'd win outright every time. No matter what."

I grinned like an idiot. "Really?"

He nodded. "Sarah's got nothing on you. She never will." I pulled him closer and pressed my head against his shoulder. "Why would you think that anyway?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Because you were laughing and hugging outside. Then you said you wanted to talk."

He smiled. "Simon I'm not ever going to leave you ok?"

I nodded. "I know."

"Good." He kissed me again and I pulled away. "What?"

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh. I wanted to know if you're coming with me to my parents tomorrow."

I laughed. "Sure."

"Great."

Smiling he pushed me down onto the bed and started kissing my neck. "Gary... What are you doing?"

He looked at me and smiled. "I'm showing you how much I care." He murmured kissing me deeply.

I knew there wasn't a point in fighting him so I quickly grabbed his waist and swapped our positions before kissing him again. I gently brushed my thumb against his cheek and brushed a strand of hair off his face.

He frowned slightly. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Sometimes I just forget how good looking you are."

He rolled his eyes. "Right."

"I'm serious. You could probably have anyone you wanted. Yet you chose me."

He propped himself up on his elbow. "What do you mean?"

I chuckled and pointed at my scars. "I'm not exactly average looking."

He smiled and ran a finger down one of them. "I like your scars."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah. They show what you've been through. Considering you're still halfway sane I'd say that makes you strong." He smiled and blushed slightly.

"Are you blushing?" I asked moving closer to him.

"No! I just..." He never finished the sentence because I grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards me for another kiss. I quickly pulled it off and kissed down his chest to feel him tremble slightly.

"Simon..." My name left his mouth in a small whisper and I kissed back up his chest to his lips.

"Something you want Gary?"

He opened his mouth to reply but the door flew open.

"What the hell are you doing?!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Agreement

Gary stared shocked over my shoulder so I got off him and stood up, pulling him up with me. Gary grinned guiltily and put his shirt back on whilst I redid my belt.

"Hi dad."

"Don't 'hi' me. What were you doing!"

"What did it look like we were doing!"

"I didn't agree to this!"

Gary sighed. "Dad did you expect us to be together and not have sex?"

"You can't do this!"

"We can and we have."

His dad froze. "What?"

"We've already had sex dad."

He growled and stepped forward. "I can deal with the fact you're gay. Barley. But this is a step to far. You're not even bloody married!"

"Well I'm sorry ok. But when we got together my first thought wasn't 'we should get married first'! If I said that Simon would've freaked and ran."

"I would rather that happen!"

"Dad I'm 23! I can make my own choices! I can choose who I'm with and whether or not I want to have sex with them!"

"What happened to you?" His dad had lowered his voice now and was looking at Gary sadly.

"I learnt what the world's like. You can loose someone in a second and you have to carry on or you're gone too." He looked at me and smiled. "If I'm going to loose Simon then I want every moment we have together to count."

"Why him?"

"Because he understands as well. Hell Simon understands better than anyone else I know what a shit place the world is."

"How's that?"

"Because I've been tortured countless times, attempted brainwashing, my families been massacred by my supposed friends, we've been betrayed by our superior whom we're supposed to trust with our lives and left for dead, and I've been tortured some more." I said it calmly trying to keep my anger at bay. Me getting mad won't help anything.

He studied me for a moment. "Sorry for making you say that."

I nodded curtly. "I can only forgive you if you allow me and Gary to be together." I held onto his hand and waited whilst his dad finally made a decision.

"Ok."

"Excuse me?"

"I'll agree to it."

Gary smiled and relaxed. "Thanks dad."

He nodded and quickly left again. I waited until the front door shut before talking.

"Well... That went well."

Gary smiled. "Yeah he didn't kill us for almost having sex and he's agreed about our relationship!"

I grinned and pulled on his belt. "I'd like to finish off our earlier conversation..."

Gary grinned slyly before pulling his shirt off. "Yeah, me too."

I smiled and pushed him back onto the bed.

_*The Next Day*_

Gary sighed and rolled over in his sleep smiling. "Simon..." He mumbled gently burying his head in the pillow. I smiled and twirled my ring around my finger.

There was something about Gary, something different about him. I don't know how to describe it... Innocence? There was something innocent about him. I never actually thought things would work out between us, but something about him keeps drawing me in.

I felt a hand against my arm and I looked down into his brown eyes. He sighed and stretched. "Morning."

I smiled. "Hey."

He watched me for a moment. "You ok?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

He smiled and kissed me softly before getting up. "Good."

"Where are you going?"

He turned and smiled. "To get food."

I raised an eyebrow. "I hope it's not pizza."

He laughed. "No not pizza. Just cereal."

"Good."

He laughed again and went out the door. I smiled and stayed where I was for a few more minutes before getting up myself. I went out and saw Gary putting something in the sink so I went up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

He smiled and leaned against me. "Hey."

I kissed the back of his neck. "Hey."

"You ok about my parents later?"

I chuckled. "Yeah. Your dad should be fine with us after yesterday."

He turned and looked at me. "Yeah hopefully." I saw the crease on his forehead he always got when he worried and kissed him gently. "It'll be fine Gary."

"I know."

Someone knocked on the door and Gary stepped out of my arms to answer it. "Hey Amber."

She walked in and smiled. "Hey." Giving me a grin she turned and faced us. "So dad came back last night looking a bit shell shocked. Care to tell me why?" Gary's cheeks flushed red and I smiled. Amber noticed and raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"Oh umm... Well..." Gary went off embarrassed so I sighed.

"He caught us when we were about to have sex." Gary stared at me and I shrugged. "What? I thought I'd save you the trouble."

"You two have had sex?"

Gary threw his arms up. "Yes! God knows how may times. What does everyone think we're waiting until we're married or something?!"

I snickered and he looked at me. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

Amber stared at us. "You've changed Gary."

"Yeah well. That tends to happen in the army."

She laughed. "I didn't mean a bad change. I just meant you seem happy now."

"I am happy."

I smiled. "Good." I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him against me. "I don't want to force you into something you don't want."

He looked into my eyes. "I'm always gunna be ok with us."

Amber coughed and Gary stepped out of my arms blushing. "Well... Is there something you wanted?"

"Yeah." She looked at me. "You outside now."

The look she gave me was that stern so I went along with it. "Ok, ok. I'm going. See you in a minute Gary." I kissed him quickly and walked outside hearing Amber follow.

She shut the door and turned to me arms folded. "Do you love my brother?"

"What?"

"Do you love him?"

I sighed. "Yes."

"Good. Because if you hurt him, I will kill you."

"I don't doubt that for a second."

She smiled. "Good. Look after him, after Sarah he needs someone to love him."

"What happened with Sarah?"

She looked at me for a moment. "It doesn't matter."

"Amber..."

She sighed. "Fine, fine. But I didn't tell you this."

I nodded.

"Sarah cheated on Gary with his best mate whilst he was away. It was going on ever since he left for the army and we didn't find out until after they'd broken up and he was pretty upset by it."

I looked at her shocked. "Amber!" We both turned to see Gary watching us horrified. He looked at me before walking quickly back into his flat.

"Amber I think you should go. We'll be there later."

I didn't wait for an answer but went inside and shut the door.

"Gary?"

"You weren't supposed to find out."

I looked at him. I saw the hurt in his eyes and all I wanted to do was get rid of it. "Why not?"

He laughed. "It's not something you tell your partner is it."

"Gary if it bothers you then I want to help."

"You can't help!" He said frustrated.

"Why not?" I stepped towards him but he stepped back shaking his head.

"Because you can't."

I frowned and grabbed his arm. He moved away but I pulled him into my arms and wrapped them tightly around him. "Tell me what I can do to help."

"Let go!"

I laughed. "Anything but that."

He sighed. "Promise me if you decide you don't... want me anymore and you find someone else... you'll say before getting with them."

"There won't be anyone else."

"Simon dammit just promise!"

"Ok I promise."

He relaxed in my arms and wrapped his around me. "Good."

I kissed the top of his head. "I won't ever leave."

He laughed. "I'm good with that."

I pulled back slightly so I could see his face. Slowly I leant forward and kissed him. He froze for a second before kissing back. I felt the pain he was feeling along with an aching sadness with loneliness in his kiss.

Pushing him up against the wall I deepened the kiss and he moaned. "There won't ever be anyone else." I repeated kissing him again. "You're the only one I want. The only one I'll ever want."

He laughed and kissed me again but instead of sadness I felt a rush of happiness instead. "I love you Simon." He murmured burying his head in my chest.

"Love you to Bug."

He pulled away and scowled playfully. "Bug?"

"Sorry. Love you to Gary."

He kissed me. "That's better."

Laughing I pulled him into my arms again and held him for a few minutes before he moved away. "We better get ready."

I sighed. "I suppose."

He chuckled and quickly kissed me before walking into the bedroom.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Change in Plans

"Glad to see you finally made it."

Gary rolled his eyes. "Hi to you to dad."

"They were probably too busy to remember they were coming." Amber walked in smiling slyly and their dad grunted at what she implied.

"That's no way to talk about your brother."

She rolled her eyes and sat next to Gary. "Like you weren't the same last night."

Gary looked at his dad. "What were you saying?"

He grunted. "That you two need to slow down." He fixed me with a stare. "I don't want you to get hurt."

I raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I know your type. You get who you want by any means and drop them when you're done."

"I'm not using Gary if that's what you mean."

He snorted and went to retort but Gary's mum walked in. "Now Tom I thought we'd already discussed this."

Gary turned to her. "Talked about it?"

She sighed. "Your dad's determined to prove Simon is using you."

"But I'm not." He snorted again and I sighed. "I'm not using your son."

"Sure."

"Believe it or not I love your son and would do anything for him. Including giving up my life."

His dad raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Hmph fine."

"Dad c'mon. Stop dampening the mood." Amber moaned from the sofa making Gary chuckle.

Rolling my eyes I glanced at Gary and smiled. His family were starting to grow on me, including his stubborn father. He smiled back before frowning as Amber poked him in the head.

"What was that for?" He asked rubbing the spot.

"For making gooey eyes across the room. What happened to my 'rough and tough' brother?"

Gary stuck his chin out and huffed. "I'm still him."

Amber laughed and grabbed his arm. "Come on then let's prove it!"

"Amber wait!"

He glanced at me helplessly before being dragged outside and I chuckled. It took me a few moments before I realised I'd just been left alone, with his parents, and no escape. _Shit. _

"So Simon, when do you plan to actually marry Gary?" Jenny asked, looked at me with an amused expression.

"I uh... We haven't really talked about it yet."

"I hope it's soon you know. You've been together almost two years."

"Yeah I know. We'll talk about it soon."

"Good." She sighed and glanced outside where Gary and Amber's voices could be heard. "I suppose we should make sure they're not killing each other." She stood up and walked to the patio doors before turning back to me and smiling. "Are you coming?"

"Sure."

I followed her outside to see Amber sitting on Gary, grinning victoriously. "I win, you're such a weakling Gary."

"I'm not! I just don't want to beat up my sister."

"Awww how sweet of you."

He snorted and pushed her off before standing up and brushing the dirt off himself. "Jeeze, even at home I can't keep clean." He turned and smiled as he caught sight of me. "Hey!" He called.

I smiled and nodded in reply, leaning against the railing as he jogged over. "Hey."

"You ok?"

"Of course."

Gary grinned before grabbing the front of my shirt and pulling me down into a kiss. "Good. Sorry about leaving you with my parents."

I chuckled. "It's ok, you didn't really have a choice."

"Yeah well... Amber can be forecful sometimes."

"Gary!" His mothers voice called from the open door beind me.

He frowned slighty before sighing. "There's always something." He muttured, climbing up the balcony.

I raised an eyebrow. "You could've used the stairs."

"Yeah but climbing's more fun." He smiled behind at me as he walked inside. "Come on. Let's go see what mum wants."

"Ok." I followed him inside and almost bumped into his back as he abruptly stopped. "What's wrong?" I peered over his shoulder and grinned. "Soap! What are you doing here?"

He turned to us with a grim face. "Sorry to cut your holiday short but there's been a change in plans and you're needed back at base. Both of you."

"Why?"

"Makarov's back in America. I've got official orders to find the Task Force and prepare them for assualt."

I nodded and glanced down at Gary. "Hey, you ok?"

"What?" He blinked and looked up, focusing on me. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." He turned to Soap and sighed. "When do we leave."

"Now."

"Ok. Let me say goodbye. Simon can you get our things from the flat?"

"Sure."

"Captain can you go with him?"

He nodded. "Ok. We'll meet you at your flat in twenty."

"Yes sir."

Soap left the room and I looked at Gary worriedly. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes. I just need to say goodbye to my family." He smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry Simon. Everything's fine." He lent forward and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "Now go get out stuff."

"Sure. See you soon, don't make any detours."

"I promise I'll come straight back to the flat. Twenty minutes."

I nodded and left the room before headed to where Soap was waiting outside and we started walking. "He's just saying goodbye to his family." I answered his unasked question.

"Ok."

We walked in silence back to the flat and he waited in the main room as I packed our bags. "Is Gary here yet?" I asked once I'd finished and headed out of the room.

"No." Soap frowned. "It's been twenty minutes and he's not here."

"He's never late." I murmured, my fingers flexing on reflex.

Soap, seeming to notice this sighed. "Ghost you're getting twitchy."

"Huh? Sorry, I guess I'm just worried."

"Don't be. Roach'll be fine. He's only ten minutes away."

"Yeah. Let's go back to his and find him."

We headed back to his and I knocked on the door. We waited a few moments until Gary's mother answered. "Simon? What are you doing here?"

"Hi. We were just coming to get Gary and go."

She frowned in confusion. "He left about fifteen minutes ago. Is he not back at the flat?"

I glanced at Soap and ushered her into the living room. "Where's Amber and Tom?" I murmured, pulling my gun out.

She stared at the weapon with wide eyes. "O-outside."

"Soap!"

"Yeah?"

"See anything?"

He scanned the road and shut the door. "Nothing."

"Good. Watch her and I'll get Amber and Tom."

"Tom?"

I huffed impatiently. "Gary's dad!"

"Oh, ok."

I headed out to the balcony and crouched behind the wooden frame. Spotting Amber I vaulted over to it and tackled her to the ground. "Simon?!" She spluttered once she saw who I was. "What are you doing?!"

"Shhh."

"Wha-"

I covered her mouth and pointed to the left. Her brown eyes followed my hand and she stiffened as she saw a figure creeping in the shadows. "I'm going to knock him so don't make a sound." I murmured in her ear, when she nodded and let go and made my way around behind the figure. I grabbed their back and slammed them against the tree.

"What the hell?!"

I sighed in relief. "Tom."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He hissed at me.

I glanced around us and started pulling him back to Amber. "I'll explain inside."

Once we got in Jenny ran over and hugged Amber tight. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah mum, Simon found us."

Tom turned to me with rage filled eyes. "So do you mind explain what's going on?"

"Gary went missing between here and the flat. We don't know where he is and we're not taking any chances."

"What? You let my son be kidnapped!"

I growled and slammed him into the wall. "Don't you dare fucking blame me! I wouldn't have left him alone unless I thought he was safe!"

"Well obviously he wasn't!"

"Ghost." Soap's put a restraining hand on my shoulder and I slowly let go with a growl. "We don't know what happened. I called the military and you're family's being taken into protective custody. We will find Gary."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Finding Roach

"Ghost, sit down."

I glanced over at Soap and shook my head, continuing my pacing across his office.

"Pacing won't help find him."

"Neither will sitting down."

Soap sighed and lent back. "We'll find him, Price went out with some men and something will come up."

"And if it doesn't?" I growled and slammed my hand on his desk. "Why didn't Price let me go?"

"Because you're too emotionally involved, you'd do something irrational and probably end up dead, how's that supposed to help anyone?"

"If Price comes back empty handed..."

"Well it's a good thing I found something then." We both turned to see Price walk into the room, holding a flash drive.

"What's that?"

He glanced up at Soap and chucked the USB at him. "Data from the computer at the base we raided, hopefully it has some information on where Roach is being held."

I jerked slightly at the mention of his name and Soap glanced at me wearily. "Sit down Ghost." He said in a tone leaving no room for argument.

I slid into a chair and waited as they put the flash drive in Soap's computer and went through the data. "Anything?" I asked after ten minutes, impatience getting the better of me.

"Maybe."

"What do you mean 'maybe'?" I got up and looked at the computer, frowning at the Russian. "What does it say?"

Price glanced at me and frowned. "Don't you speak Russian?"

"Yes. But I'm not in the mood to translate this if you two already have."

Soap lent back and scribbled on a piece of paper. "It says Makarov's going to a meeting next month, and he's taking an important package with him."

"What does that have to do with finding Gary?"

"The 'package' is describe as 'highly volatile and likely to injure anyone who gets to close, needing full restraint just for travel'. Sounds like Roach to me."

"Could be anyone."

Soap skimmed through the writing and smiled. "Would anyone be described as 'american trash relating to Task Force 141'?"

"So it's Gary?" I lent forward excitedly and grinned. "We have a shot here Soap, ambush them whilst they're travelling to this meeting. Rescue Gary and take down Makarov at the same time."

"It's not that simple."

"Why not?"

Price stood up and looked at me. "The person Makarov's meeting needs to be identified."

"Meaning we have to let the meeting go ahead and ID this person before doing anything." I muttered, sitting back down.

"Yes."

"Fine. But if Gary dies, or is injured during this, you will be held responsible." I growled, looking at Price and he raised an eyebrow.

"Sure."

"Do you even care about getting him back? Or are you just worried about ID'ing this guy?"

Soap stood up and frowned at me. "Ghost-"

"It's fine Soap. Roach is a valuable member of this team and every effort will be made to rescue him. But taking down Makarov and his associates is the mission, if this anyone other than Roach you would agree."

I huffed slightly and folded my arms. "I don't care what your objective is, mine is to get him back, even if we lose Makarov for it."

"Then you'll be subjected to the military court for preventing the mission."

"I don't care."

Price sighed and shook his head. "You're way too involved in this."

"You're not taking me off this mission though."

"Even if I did you'd find a way to get there."

"Yup."

"Fine, but keep a level head when we do this, I'm not risking the mission and everyone's lives if you do something stupid."

"Understood."

Soap grinned and clapped his hands together. "Well then, I guess we should start making a plan of action."

...

...

...

_*Roach's POV*_

The door banged open and I lifted my head to watch blearily as a figure approached me. "So you're finally awake huh?"

I smiled bitterly and laughed, my rough voice echoing off the walls. "What do you want? You know what, never mind, whatever it is I only have one answer for you."

The man lent closer so we were face to face. "And what's that?"

I growled and spat in his face. "Fuck you."

"You bastard."

His hand wrapped around my throat and he slammed me back against my chair. My fingers clawed at his hand as my vision started darkening.

"That's enough."

The man let go and back away, I looked up and my eyes widened in surprise. "Makarov?"

"So you know who I am?"

"Of course I do, every knows who you are."

He smiled and grasped my face. "So who are you? It's only polite. You know my name, but I don't know yours."

"Call me Roach."

"Roach?"

"Yeah." I grinned and jerked my head back. "Because I'm hard to kill and a pain in the ass."

Makarov's eye twitched slightly and I smiled smugly. His fingers dipped under my shirt collar to pull my dog tags out. "Gareth Sanderson? Well well, looks like we've got a Task Force 141 member."

"I'm not telling you anything."

"You already have." He grabbed my hand and pulled it up, tracing his finger over the silver ring. "It's hard to keep a stable relationship whilst in the army, especially since you're a Task Force member." I growled lowly and he chuckled. "Maybe you're fiancee doesn't have to wait at home for you." Makarov took the ring off.

"Give it back."

He glanced at me and smiled. "What's this? An inscription?" Holding the ring up to the light, his smile grew into a smirk. "'Ghost' huh? Looks like your partner is a lot closer to you than someone would imagine. A member of your Task Force? The Lieutenant at that. What would your military have to say about this?"

"They already know you fucker."

"Looks like we've got the perfect bait here." Makarov grasped my hair, dragging my head up painfully. "Don't worry _Roach, _we'll take care of you. And when your dear Lieutenant comes running..." He lent closer so we were eye to eye. "I'll make you watch as I kill him."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Rescue Mission

_*Ghost's P.O.V.*_

I sighed heavily and rubbed my eyes, shifting my feet to bring the feeling back to them, I glanced at Soap and cocked my head slightly. He was still droning on, I rolled my eyes and slumped down in my seat again, earning a few looks from the team. What? It isn't my fault Soap was droning on.

My fingers itched and I started twitching them, my leg bouncing impatiently. _God dammit Soap, hurry the fuck up so we can go already. Gary can only wait for so long and you're wasting time. _

His blue eyes flickered over to me and he paused briefly. "Is something wrong Ghost?"

"No." _Stop wasting time!_

Soap shook his head and continued, I went back to bouncing my leg, glancing at my watch every few seconds. Each one that ticked by seeming like an hour. Finally Soap let the team go, but pushed me back into my seat as I stood up.

"We need to talk."

I sighed and waited until everyone had left. "Yes?"

Soap frowned and folded his arms. "You're making things difficult."

"Me? You're the one who took _two bloody hours _to brief the team!"

"They need every detail I can give. This mission is a serious risk and the likelihood is many of us will die. I'm trying to contain that number by giving them the best chance possible."

I sighed again and lowered my voice. "Yeah I know. It's just... ever second we wait is a second longer Gary is in danger and the chance of Makarov just killing him increases." I shook my head and gripped the table tightly. "I've waited long enough to go get him. I'm not waiting another minute ok?"

Soap's frown deepened and he walked to the door. "Come on."

"What?"

He rolled his eyes. "You wanna go get him? Let's go then."

I grinned and punched his arm lightly as I passed him. "Thanks Soap."

"Whatever. Once we get him back you better return to normal. I can't have my Lieutenant zoning out in mission briefings."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine as soon as Gary's back and safe."

...

...

...

I glanced around wearily as we exited the car, looking up at the hotel where Makarov's meeting was supposed to go down. Glancing at Soap he looked over and smiled. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

As we entered the building and Soap began talking with the security I glanced around wearily. Being out in the open like this, without a weapon made me nervous. Not to mention the fact I wasn't wearing my mask, stupid security, at least I can keep the sunglasses. Passing through the metal detectors smoothly, I slipped the glasses back on and inclined my head at Soap. He grabbed the briefcases and we headed into an elevator.

"Which floor."

"Which do you think?"

I smiled wryly at him. "Top?"

"Top."

With a sigh I pushed the button and lent against the wall, loosening the tie around my neck. "I hate suits."

"So do I, but we can't blow our cover and run around in army uniform waving guns around. Makarov will bolt, either with Roach or... you know..." He waved his hand and I growled, getting what he was implying.

"Yeah I know." The elevator opened I re-did my tie, following Soap out of elevator and into the restaurant. "Public place."

"Where else?"

"Do you think Gary is here somewhere?" My eyes darted around the room, seeing no Makarov, Gary or anyone particularly suspicious.

"Maybe, let's just sit and wait until Makarov makes and appearance."

He smiled at a waiter who directed us to a table and thanked her, she left with a small blush and I rolled my eyes. "Still got a way with the ladies?"

"Yeah, but there's someone else."

"Really who?" I leant forward in interest, my eyes still scanning the room.

Soap sighed and lent closer. "Don't tell Roach when we get him back."

"Why not?"

"Because it's Amber."

My eyes locked with his and I realised he was serious. A grin stretched across my face and I snorted, trying to hide my laughter. "Amber?! As in, Gary's little sister Amber?"

Soap frowned and lent back. "So?"

I grinned and shook my head. "You're in for a load of shit when Gary finds out, then you gotta try and impress Tom."

"Tom?"

I lent forward and whispered dramatically. "Their dad. Trust me, he aint easy to win over. Don't you remember him?"

Soap groaned and rubbed his head. "Yeah. I can't wait."

I cocked my head to the side and observed him. "When did that start?"

"After they came to see Roach at the base."

"Soo... Almost two years?"

"Pretty much."

I whistled. "Man you and Amber? Didn't see that coming, you two were so nonchalant back at his house."

"Yeah, when you lot were there."

I rolled my eyes. "One more thing."

"Yeah?"

"You're gunna have to start calling him Gary, Roach just aint gunna cut it if you wanna impress him."

Soap frowned. "Great. I have to impress one of my Sergeants, that just isn't right."

"Your problem."

"Any tips?"

"What?"

"You know... On how to impress him."

I grinned and opened my mouth to reply, only to freeze as I glanced over his shoulder. Soap frowned and went to turn but I hissed. "Don't!"

His eyes widened before they took on a serious look. "Makarov?"

I nodded and smiled at him. "Gotta keep up and act huh?"

"I suppose, what's he doing?"

I laughed lightly and lent back, thankful my sunglasses his where I was looking. "Sitting down with someone."

Soap sighed and 'scratched' his ear, turning on his comm and I repeated the action. "Price?"

"Yeah?"

"Makarov's here and meeting with the informant."

"And Roach?"

Soap glanced at me and I shook my head. "No sign of him yet."

"I'm sure he's around somewhere, can you get a picture?"

I sighed and pulled out my phone. "Smile John."

Soap rolled his eyes and grimaced as I took the shot, sending it to Price. "There."

"We'll ID him as soon as possible, in the meantime, can you yell what they're talking about?"

"Soap start saying something." Soap sighed and rolled his eyes, but complied and started blathering about spreadsheets and shit, hell I don't even think he knows what he's saying. I cocked my head to the side and pretended to look interested as I lip read the mysterious man. "He's talking about a 'package'."

"Roach?"

"Probably. Makarov's saying something about unpredictability and cost... damage control?"

"He's selling Roach to this man?"

"I think so. Question is why?"

Price sighed heavily. "Intel got back, the man he's talking to is Victor Annikov."

"Sounds familiar, who is he?"

"An interrogator." Both me and Soap froze at the meaning and I growled.

"He's selling Gary to a torturer?!"

"Shush Ghost."

"Fucking bastard." I curled my hand into a fist, glaring holes into the back of Makarov's head. "Price we've ID him, get the team in here now, this ends here."

Soap grabbed my arm as I went to stand. "We don't know where Roach is. Taking them down could mean losing him completely."

"Soap's right, think about this rationally Ghost."

I growled and closed my eyes, forcing myself to calm down and stop the pounding of blood rushing to my head. I sighed and shook my head. "I'm calm." Lifting my head I froze as Makarov's eyes locked with mine, and he smirked. "Soap I've been made."

"What?"

"Makarov's looking at me, give me a briefcase now."

Soap slid on under the table and I opened it, pulling out my pistol and an ACR. "I'm ending this now."

Soap sighed and shook his head. "Price do you care about this Victor?"

"No, kill him."

He nodded and opened his own briefcase, taking out his own weapons. "I'm waiting on your signal Ghost."

I nodded and held my pistol ready, watching Makarov who still hadn't moved. In a flash he pulled out a gun and shot, the bullet narrowly missing my head. I whipped out my own pistol and shot, smirking as it hit his shoulder. "That enough of a signal Soap?!" I yelled as panic ensued and everyone scrambled for the exit.

"Yeah!"

We ducked as another bullet flew our way and I overturned the neared table, peering out to see Makarov slip out though another door and growled. "Cover me!"

"What?" Soap looked up wildly as I darted out and dodged a bullet from Makarov's associate, Victor. He sighed and loaded his gun, shooting at the man to distract him from my darting figure. I reached the door and yanked it open, running up the stairs after Makarov.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Trust

I ran up the stairs and kicked open the door at the top, finding myself on the roof, which conveniently had a helicopter pad. I growled and approached the helicopter sat waiting, my eyes darting side to side to make sure I wasn't going to get ambushed.

A small muffle and me whirling around to see Makarov slamming the door shut, blocking of the escape route as he pointed a gun at me. He shot at me and the bullet pierced my arm. I hissed in pain and swayed slightly, switching to my left hand to hold my gun. He kept a firm grip on his hostage, current unidentifiable due to the bag over their head. I growled again.

"Who's that?" I jerked my head at the hostage and Makarov smirked. "Why Lieutenant, don't you recognise your own Sergeants?" The bag was removed and I hissed violently, taking a step forward.

Currently under Makarov's grasp, Gary stared at me with one wide, brown eye, his other shut due to swelling. His body was shaking uncontrollably and it was obvious he was only standing due to Makarov supporting him.

"Let him go."

"I can't just hand him over can I? You'll kill me and that's not how this is working."

"So what's going to happen?"

"You're going to put the gun down and I'm going to leave with your dear Roach."

"Like hell I'm letting you walk away with him."

Makarov frowned and pushed the gun to Gary's temple, a small whimper escaping the man looking at me pleadingly. I bared my teeth violently and raised my own gun. "If your finger dares twitch, I'll shoot."

Makarov laughed and it echoed across the space between us. "I don't think you'd risk your lover's life would you? Even for mine, after all, I shot your arm. You're now using your other hand, and we both know for a fact you're right handed. There's no way you can aim at me right now in your current state."

Gary was still watching me, and when a glanced at him he nodded and closed his open eye. I sighed deeply. "You can do this Ghost." I steeled myself and aimed at the two, my shot ringing through the air. Both their bodies dropped to the floor and I instantly ran forward. I dropped to my knees, ignoring the pain in my arm I grabbed Gary and turned him over. "Gary!"

I sighed in relief as he opened his good eye and blinked at me, a visible smile on his face behind the gag. He muffled something and I undid the cloth with shaking hands. He sat up as I pulled out my knife and freed his hands before rubbing his wrists.

"Thanks." His voice was horse and I choked slightly, making him frown. "Simon?"

I launched forward and pulled him to my body, hissing as pain shot up my arm but otherwise dismissed the injury. Burying my head in his hair I sighed deeply. "I thought I lost you for a moment back there."

He grinned and clutched my shirt. "I trusted you, even though you were using your left hand. I knew you wouldn't have shot unless you were completely sure."

I pulled away to cup his face. "You're never leaving my side again."

He grinned. "Nope."

I smiled and looked down at his body. "Fuck you're like a skeleton."

Gary shrugged. "What did you expect, Makarov didn't feed me banquets." He sighed and glanced at the dead body with a scowl. "Fucking bastard, I'm glad you killed him."

"Anything to save you. Price might be pissed that he couldn't do it but whatever, he'll just have to deal." I sighed and shifted slightly, moving my arm under his knees. "I'm gunna pick you up ok?"

"Ok." Gary sighed and wrapped his arms around my neck, wincing as I stood up with him in my arms.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." He grimaced and looked up at me, the expression leaving his face as he realised how close ours were. "Simon?" He whispered my name and I groaned, it sounded so good coming from his mouth.

"Yeah?"

He smirked at his effect on me and grasped my hair, pulling my face down to connect our lips. I stiffened before pulling his body closer, putting more pressure into the kiss. We both jumped as the moment was shattered when the door burst open, several members of the Task Force, including Soap and Price, running out to join us.

I smirked and pulled away to a more appropriate distance. "What took you so long?"

Soap stared dumbfounded at me with Gary in my arms, down to Makarov's dead body, and back to us. "What happened?!"

I grinned and brushed past him with a wink. "Tell you later, where's Doc?"

Soap just stared at me before blinking and shaking himself. "Downstairs."

"Great, see you later." Gary grinned and gave a short wave before I carried him downstairs, leaving Soap to turn to Price, who was stood over Makarov's body.

"What the hell?"

Price looked up and shrugged. "Makarov's fault, pushing Ghost to the limit by taking Roach." He sighed and stood up. "Shame I didn't get to the bastard first." Looking back at Soap's dumbfounded face, he chuckled. "Let's go get some answers then."

Soap nodded and trailed after Price as he directed the men to secure the body for transport and headed downstairs after us.

...

Two hours later I stood frowning at Doc as he patched Gary up, poking my own bandaged arm. "Don't poke it or it'll need doing again."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Gary. "Sorry mum."

He grinned before wincing. "You're an idiot."

"Says the one hurting himself."

"Tch." Gary frowned and looked away. I sighed and crouched next to him, staying out of Doc's way, I took his bandaged hand in my own.

"You did good Gary."

He looked back at me and frowned. "I didn't do anything."

"You didn't tell Makarov anything, he was going to sell you to an interrogator today, meaning he didn't get squat from you. You also believed in me earlier when I could have easily killed you."

Gary sighed and smiled, squeezing my hand. "Of course I didn't tell him anything, I don't know how he knew about us but it doesn't matter now. And I will always trust you when it comes to my life because I know you won't ever kill me."

I smiled. "I'm glad you trust me that much."

Doc sighed and stepped back. "I'm done, don't overdo it." He looked at Gary sternly then at me. "Don't make him overdo it, if he does, you're bearing the responsibility."

"Yes sir."

He sighed again and shook his head, stepping out of the van. "Gotta go see to other people." He muttered, leaving us alone.

Gary sighed heavily and lent against me. "Can I sleep now?"

I chuckled and sat next to him, pulling him onto my lap. "Of course, get some rest." He smiled and his grasp on my shirt slowly lessened as his breathing deepened and he fell asleep. "Sleep well Gary, you're going to need it."


End file.
